


A Love Letter Written On His Skin

by glassneko



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Series, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassneko/pseuds/glassneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Mahone studies that tattoo he sees Lincoln running down every line, in every word, hidden in every picture. The entire thing is an intricate love letter written on his skin. He starts to worry when he realises he's getting jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter Written On His Skin

When Michael comes home one day with a new bandage taped to his collarbone Alex is interested. Michael doesn't actually like tattoos in general, so it's curious that he would get another. Alex likes them on him far more than Michael ever will. Alex stares at the new markings covering the remaining space up to his neck on his left collarbone. It's under plastic wrap, but the cryptic markings are still clearly visible. He doesn't know what it means yet, but he won't ask and Michael knows better than to tell and ruin the puzzle. When Alex finally realises late that night that the new addition is Alex's own name, he can't stop himself from waking Michael up. Alex has never spoken about the irrational jealousy he has for Lincoln being permanently scrawled across Michael's skin, a very loud declaration of love, even if no one else can understand it. But he guesses Michael must have figured it out, anyway. And that really shouldn't surprise him, Michael always seems to know him better than he knows himself.

  
"I can't believe you did this for me."

  
Michael is still half asleep, but it doesn't take him long to figure out what the conversation is about. Not with Alex running his fingers along the edge of the bandage, wanting so badly to touch it but knowing that it's still healing.

  
"Do you like it?" This is the first time he's asked, it wasn't worth bothering until Alex figured it out.

  
"I love it. I love you." Michael smiles sleepily. "I can't believe you would do this for me." Alex repeats. "How did you know what this would mean?"

  
"I might know a little about you," Michael teases. Alex grins back gently and then leans over to softly kiss him.


End file.
